


Lost and Found

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Spideypool - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony struggled to drag himself across the floor. Fire engulfed the room and lapped at his flesh. A thick cloud of black smoke threatened to suffocate the billionaire.</p><p>"Looks like you could use a hand."</p><p>Tony's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it belonged to. Blinking away the excess liquid in his eyes, he started to make out a splash of blue against the yellows and oranges of the flames. Two large, white, egg-shaped lenses stared down at him. "S-Spider-man? B-but you...how did you survive the bomb?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say That

Fire roared around Tony Stark, lapping at his clothing and flesh. A heavy cloud of black smoke drifted through the air. The cloth Tony held against his face had turned gray with soot. Not long ago, Tony had arrived at this particular building for a press conference. Not unusual for Tony Stark. On the other hand, bomb that had gone off after the first question was asked, was unusual. Well, to an extent. The blast had killed most of the reporters in the room, but the podium had blocked the billionaire from the worst of it.

Stark wasn't sure how long he had been crawling through the flames. Or how close he was to the exit. What he did know was that it was very difficult to breath, his lungs ached, and his eyes watered, blurring his already hazy vision.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Tony's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it belonged to. Blinking away the excess liquid in his eyes, he started to make out a splash of blue against the yellows and oranges of the flames. Two large, white, egg-shaped lenses stared down at him. "S-Spider-man? B-but you...how did you survive the bomb?"

"I could ask you the same thing. This isn't the time to compare notes." Spider-man knelt down and pulled Tony onto his back, "hang on, Tin Man. You're safe with me." He assured Tony before running into the flames. Spider-man kicked down a door and raced down a flight of stairs. Eventually, they arrived at a shattered window, which the arachnid promptly leapt out of. He used a stand of webbing to catch them at the last second, and carefully lower them both to the ground. Spider-man set the avenger down on the curb. Paramedics swarmed around them, not even a minute later.

"Tony!" Steve Rogers fought his way through the crowd of people gathered around the building. He had dropped everything and headed straight for the building the moment he heard about the bombing. He spotted his teammate being prodded at by the paramedics. "TONY!" He sprinted to his teammate's side. "Jesus, Tony..." He let out a heavy sigh when he saw that Tony only suffered from mild burns and bruises. An oxygen mask had been placed over his face, but Tony was arguing that he didn't need it.

"Cap! Good to see ya, buddy. Could you tell these guys to stop poking at me? I'm fine! Ow!" He glared at one of the paramedics, "watch it!"

"Tony." Steve folded his arms and spoke in the same tone one would use to scold a child, "they're just going their job. Let them."

Tony huffed and sat still, allowing them to examine his injuries.

"I saw the explosion on the news. I'm glad you made it out and all...but how?"

"An old friend helped me out." He gave Steve a big smile and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Who are you motioning to?" Steve met Tony's smile with a frown. There where too many people surrounding them to tell.

"Spider-man of course!" Tony whipped around and saw that Spider-man had vanished. "He was just here! I swear!"

"I knew you had a sick sense of humor, but this is just wrong, Stark." Steve glared at him.

"I'm not joking! He carried me out of a burning building not five minutes ago!" He protested.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Natasha appeared at his side and held up a hand for him to be silent. The avenger snapped his mouth shut. "The smoke and heat must be messing with his head. Someone must have helped him out, but he probably just hallucinated Spider-man being the one to do so." She reasoned.

Tony sprang to his feet, "I know what I saw, Romanoff!"

"Don't do this, Tony!" Steve spoke again, sounding even more upset this time. "You of all people should know that that just isn't possible! Spider-man died in your arms two years ago! And no amount of wishing or arguing is going to bring him back!"

 


	2. Fear

**_Two Years Prior_ **

  
_Spider-man was sprawled out on his back, his torso torn apart by shrapnel. A gurgling noise escaped his throat. Blood soaked through the part of the mask that covered his mouth. His spider sense had warned him about the bomb, but he was so focused on helping everyone else out, that he hadn't had been able to save himself. Iron Man flew through the flaming building, desperately searching for the masked avenger._

_"Oh god..." Iron Man knelt next to his teammate when he found him. "OH GOD, NO!!" Carefully, he slipped his arms under the fallen avenger and pulled him close. Using a repulsor, he blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out of it. Spider-man coughed violently. "STAY WITH ME. PLEASE! C'MON! WE'RE ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL."_

_"N-no...h-hosp'tal..." Spider-man's voice was weak and scratchy. "W-wade...go to...Wade..."_

_"I'm not taking your ass back to the tower. You are going straight to the hospital, Spidey." Iron Man refused._

_"...'m dying, Tony...not gonna make it...to hosp'tal..." He gagged, choking on his own blood. "Le' me see...W-wade..."_

_Tony bit him lip and looked down at the broken man in his arms. Spider-man was right. There was too much blood. Too much exposed tissue and bone. He would be lucky to last another minute. "Fine." Iron Man turned abruptly and shot off in the direction of the tower. They made it to the tower in record time. Jarvis had already gathered the Avengers on the launch pad._

_"HOLY FUCK. WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?! TAKE HIM TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL." Deadpool screeched when he caught sight of Spider-man._

_"He won't make it that far. He asked me to bring him to you, instead..." Tony fell to his knees. Spider-man cried out in pain at the sudden landing. Tony lifted his face plate, "sorry, Spidey. We're here. Everyone is h-here..." His voice cracked. The avengers gathered around their fallen teammate. Spider-man coughed again, his body shuddered. Deadpool removed his mask, with the hopes that he would be able to breath better._

_"W-we have to do something!"_

_"There's nothing we can do, Clint." Steve whispered, struggling to keep his composure._

_Peter's hand shot out and grabbed Deadpool by the collar. He pulled the ex-mercenary close and whispered something in his ear._

_"W-what? I didn't catch that, Pete. Speak up, please." Deadpool cupped the side of Peter's face._

_Peter went limp before he could repeat anything. His hand dropped to the ground. The ragged breathing stopped._

_"Pete?" Deadpool leaned in closer. "Peter? ANSWER ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH." He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him. Steve shot forward and pried Deadpool off the bloodied corpse._

_"He's gone, Wade. He's gone..." Steve looked away as tears began to pour down his face._

_"NO!!!" Deadpool screamed, thrashing around in Steve's arms. "HE'S NOT DEAD!! SPIDEY PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME. HE CAN'T DIE!!"_

_Clint hid his face in his hands, not wanting anyone to see him cry. Natasha put an arm around him and laid her forehead against his shoulder. Her body wracked with sobs. Bruce just stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide in horror. Thor was in a similar state. His hammer hit the ground with a thud._

_Tony stared at the body in his arms. Blood soaked his armor, but that fact hardly registered at the moment. Spider-man. His teammate. His friend. Had just died in his arms. He tightened his grip on the corpse. Tears blurred his vision. Someone was screaming in anguish, and it took Tony a minute to realize that he was the one screaming._

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

"He's alive and I'll prove it." Tony muttered to himself as he paced his lab. He had hacked into every security camera in the area of the explosion. But Spider-man had somehow avoided them all. Even the spot he dropped Tony off at was not visible, due to the amount of smoke and people. None of the news networks had any footage of the masked vigilante, either.

Steve entered the lab and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw the videos pulled up on the holographic monitors. "It's been three days. Give it up, Tony. You hallucinated."

"When will Wilson be back in town? Maybe he knows something." Tony kept his back to the team leader.

"Don't you dare drag Wade into this mess. Peter was his partner, remember?"

Tony finally faced Steve. "Which means if anyone knows anything, it'd be him."

"That man has suffered enough. We all have. Let this go, Tony. Please."

The scientist was about to protest, but closed his mouth when he saw the pain in Steve's eyes. Spider-man had been an avenger for almost three years before his death. Everyone had grown close to him. His loss left a huge hole in the team, and it took months for tnem to even begin to accept it. Steve was clearly still struggling with it.

"You're right...I'm sorry, Cap. Close it all down, Jarvis." Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled over to the window.

"Thank you."

The door clicked shut, and Tony was once again alone in the room. He let his forehead fall against the cool glass. "I was so sure..."

* * *

  
"So, what's this I hear about your party getting bombed?" Deadpool hadn't been in the tower for more than five seconds before he started asking questions. "Do you know who did it?"

"Press conference," Tony corrected him. The team was gathered in the living room on their personal floor. Tony was behind the bar, getting drinks for everyone. "And no, we don't know who did it. But Fury is looking into it."

Steve watched Tony out of the corner of his eye. He prayed Tony would keep his word and not bring up Spider-man. "How was your trip to Canada?" The Captain asked.

"Pretty good. Logan says 'hi'." He reported. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He ran out of the room, returning a minute later with Peter's camera and an envelope.

Clint frowned when he saw the camera, "what are you doing with that? Shouldn't it be in Pete's room?" Peter and Wade used to share a room, but Wade moved into a separate room after his partner's death. The arachnid's room and all it's possessions had gone virtually untouched since then.

"Spidey had wanted to get some pictures developed over the weekend. Obviously, that never happened. I finally got around to doing it for him. But Fury sent me away before I could show them to you guys. I haven't had much of a chance to look at them, myself." Deadpool set the camera to the side and dumped the photos onto the coffee table.

The photos mostly contained various pictures of the avengers during game or movie night. But there were also several photos of Peter and Wade on dates. Deadpool picked up a photo of Peter. The ex-mercenary had an arm around his boyfriend. They were both out of costume and laughing like there was no tomorrow. A smile ghosted over Deadpool's lips at the memory of that day.

"We should frame this one!" Clint held up a photo of the team huddled around a monopoly board. Peter looked like he was arguing with Tony. Clint was dishing out money at a very pissed off, and very bankrupt Steve. Meanwhile, Natasha, Wade and Thor threw the hotel pieces at each other.

Thor chuckled, "Twas a truly fun game. But where is our friend Banner?"

"I was the one taking the picture." Bruce explained.

Natasha was currently holding several photos in her hands, examining each with a frown.

"Whatcha looking at?" Clint tried to grab the photos but Natasha bat his hand away. "The hell, Nat?"

"Somethings wrong with these."

"Okay. Wanna explain?"

"All these photos...they are all from the last month Peter was here, right?"

"Yeah...what are you getting at?" Deadpool looked over at her.

"Look at his face in these. He's scared. And he's always looking over his shoulder, or away from the camera." Natasha lined up the photos in which Peter's fearful expression was noticeable. Deadpool leaned over and examined them. "Why, though?"

"Huh. Weird." Tony commented after examining the pictures for himself.

"No shit." Deadpool growled, "I knew he was acting strange, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Who the fuck is that?" He spotted a photo that looked like it had been taken by accident. It was of an empty street at night, taken from a high angle. A single man seemed to be looking directly at the camera. But the bad lighting made it impossible to see his face. The dark clothes he wore didn't help. Natasha took one look at the man and gasped. 

"I've seen him before." Natasha moved the photos around again, "he's in the background of these ones." Sure enough, the man in black could clearly be seen in several other photos. His face was always hidden from the camera in one way or another. "He must have been what Peter was so scared of."

Deadpool's brow knit together as he whispered, "why didn't he tell me about this?" 

"Ain't that the question of the day..." Tony muttered. He picked up the 'accidental' image of the man in black. "I'll try and brighten up this one, and see if I can make out the face." He slipped the photo into his shirt pocket and left the room. Deadpool put the picture of Peter and him laughing in one of his pouches, before following the billionaire.


	3. Part of the Plan

_**Two Weeks Before Spider-man's Death** _

_Wade yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He kicked open the fridge door and sat on the ground in front of it. "Let's see...who got Chinese takeout without telling me? No name on the box...looks like its mine now." Wade set the container next to him and scanned over the remaining food. Satisfied with the takeout, he got back up and went over to the microwave. The digital clock blared 3:00am. Spider-man was out on patrol and there was no telling when he would get back. Wade usually went to bed without him, but Peter had been acting strange as of late. So Wade started staying up until he got back._

_The ex-mercenary glanced out the window, deep in thought about his partner. The arachnid wasn't sleeping well, and he was always on edge. Wade had thought it was his spider sense acting up, but Peter disagreed._

_"You don't need to wait up for me."_

_Wade nearly dropped the takeout box at the sound of Peter's voice. He spun around to see Spider-man in full costume, standing a few feet away with his hands on his hips. "You're not the boss of me." Wade stuck his tongue out._

_"That's Tony's by the way. He won't be happy if he finds out you took it," Spider-man pointed at the box. "Put it back."_

_"Bossy, bossy." Wade stuffed it back into the fridge. "Take off the mask."_

_"Now who's being bossy?" Spider-man chuckled, but did as he said. Wade's lips connected with his before the mask was fully off. Peter closed his eyes and melted into the kiss._

_"I love you, Spidey."_

_"I love you, too, Wade." Peter gave him a loving smile when they broke apart. "Whoa!" He yelped in surprise when Wade suddenly picked him up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and allowed Wade to carry him to their room._

* * *

_"Wade?"_

_"Huh?" Wade didn't lookup from his laptop. He was hard at work, while Peter lounged on the couch next to him, fiddling with a web shooter._

_"If I died-"_

_"I'm not having this conversation."_

_"But-"_

_"You are not going to die. And I am not going to sit here and discuss such a thing." Wade shot him a disapproving look._

_"I just have a bad feeling."_

_"Spider sense?"_

_"No."_

_Wade sighed and closed the laptop. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Pete. None of the team will. Mind telling me what has you so worked up?"_

_"I can't."_

_"Don't keep secrets from me."_

_"I'm not. I can't tell you because I don't know."_

_"Promise you'll tell me if you figure it out?"_

_Peter looked him in the eye, "I promise."_

_"Promise you won't go where I can't follow?" Wade made him promise this every time Spider-man went on patrol or missions._

_"I promise," the arachnid repeated._

* * *

_"Where ya been?" Clint asked Spider-man when he walked into the kitchen. He had been gone all day and the team had just finished dinner._

_"Emergency meeting with Fury." Spider-man didn't elaborate. "Thor leave me anything to eat?"_

_Deadpool handed him a plate, "you met with him alone? Why?"_

_"He needed my help with something. No big deal." He lied._

* * *

**_Day Of Spider-man's Death_ **

_This is it, Spider-man thought. This is where Spider-man dies. Everyone was out of the building but him. He could easily jump out a nearby window and be just fine. But he wouldn't. He had to die today. It was part of the plan._

_BOOM_

_Pain exploded in his chest. His body was literally being torn apart, and he felt every bit of it. Red flooded his vision. Pain. So much pain. So much blood. Fire was swarming around him._

_"STAY WITH ME. PLEASE! C'MON! WE'RE ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL." Tony. Spider-man was suddenly aware of being in his teammate's arms. Were they flying? The air felt cold. Did he say hospital? That wasn't part of the plan._

_"N-no...h-hosp'tal...W-wade...go to...Wade..." He protested. He had to see his lover._

_"I'm not taking your ass back to the tower. You are going straight to the hospital, Spidey."_

_"...'m dying, Tony...not gonna make it...to hosp'tal..." He was unable to stop the blood rising in the back on his throat. It made it hard to breath and caused him to choke. "Le' me see...W-wade..." Spider-man blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, Deadpool was hovering over him. He grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He whispered. With that, his heart stopped beating._

* * *

  
**_Present Day_ **

Deadpool was dreaming about Peter. Again. The dream had started out innocent enough, with them going on a date. But all of a sudden, the sky turned crimson and fire engulfed the town. Peter stood before Wade, the wounds that killed him in full view. Blood splattered onto the ground.

"You said nothing bad would happen to me! Why did you lie, Wade? Why?!" Peter practically screamed at him.

Deadpool jolted awake in a cold sweat. "I'm sorry..." He sat up and put his face in his hands.

"You say something?" Tony called from the other side of the lab. Brightening the picture did little to reveal the man in black's face, so Tony had sent the photo to Fury. He worked on the other photos while they waited for a response. Deadpool had fallen asleep at one of the desks.

"No. Did Fury ever get back to you?"

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Nope. You can go back to the others if you want, Jarvis will let you know if anything comes up."

"I need some fresh air." Deadpool hurried out of the lab and made his way to the launch pad. He leaned against the railing, looking out at the sunset. Something moved in the distance. A bird? No, too humanoid. It was free falling off a building. At the last second the figure shot a strand of something out of it's wrist. The strand attached itself to a building and the figure was launched into the air. They flipped and twisted as the process was repeated. Eventually, the figure vanished behind a building.

* * *

 

Wade didn't tell anyone what he had seen. He assumed it was just a hallucination. Or a trick of the light. There had to be a logical reason.

"Wilson! Are you ready to go?" Clint called from the elevator, holding the doors open with his foot. "Everyone else is outside! Get your ass moving!"

"Coming!" Wade pulled his hood down over his eyes and ran to the elevator. They had shawarma night once a month, and today was the day. Clint and Wade insulted and poked at each other the entire way to the restaurant. Steve tried to break them up, but had little success.

A man stopped Tony in the middle of a cross walk and started talking to him. Tony tried to go around him, but the man kept side stepping into his path.

"What's the big idea?" Tony frowned, taking a few steps back.

"TONY. GET OUT OF THE ROAD." Steve screamed. Tony looked up to see a semi hurting at him. The driver had no intention of slowing down. The billionaire tried to run back the way he had come, but the man grabbed him by the arms.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Stark." The man tightened his grip on Tony, who was now desperately struggling to free himself.

There was a flash of red and blue as something slammed into both of them. They were sent flying onto the side walk. A split second later, the semi sped over the cross walk. Tony groaned and rolled onto his back. Clint stood over him. "Thanks, Legolas."

"Wasn't me." Clint pointed upwards. Tony looked just in time to see someone in a very familiar red and blue costume swinging around the corner of a building. The rest of the avengers hurried over to make sure Tony was alright.

"Oh my god...I was right! In your face, Steve!" Tony leapt to his feet and jabbed a finger in the captain's direction.

Steve's mouth hung open in shock. "How...? That's not possible...it has to be someone else..."

"I think it's him. I don't know how, but there is no other explanation," Natasha decided. Clint nodded in agreement.

"I am unsure...what do you think, Son of Wil?" Thor turned to the ex-mercenary, but he was gone.

"Guess he'll find out for us," Tony shrugged, watching Wade run after the web slinger.

Wade shoved innocent bystanders out of the way as he sprinted down the street. Ignoring the angry shouts, he pushed himself to run faster. He caught a glimpse of the web slinger, and Wade made a harsh turn into the street. Cars skidded to a halt and horns blared angrily. He slid across the hood of a taxi and dove into an alley.

The figure had landed on a fire escape a few blocks down. Wade was quickly closing in on him. The figure lowered them self to the ground using a strand of webbing. When he was a few inches from the ground, the avenger tackled him and pinned him down.

"What the?! Get off!!" The smaller man thrashed beneath him. He had the same build as Spider-man, but Wade thought it was just the suit playing tricks on his eyes.

"Why are you wearing that?! It doesn't belong to you!!" Wade grabbed the edge of the mask. The imposter tried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. Wade froze, suddenly finding it hard to breath. "P-Peter...?" Peter Parker glared up at him.

"Get. Off." The arachnid snarled.


	4. Keeping Secrets

"Peter..." Wade repeated, his voice just above a whisper. He lifted up Peter's shirt, revealing the mess of ragged scars that covered his torso. They matched the injuries that 'killed' Spider-man. "It really is you..."

Peter squirmed out from under him, and quickly adjusted his suit. Wade shot forward and sat on top of him. "Jesus, Wade! You're going to crush my ribs!"

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me how the hell you're alive," Wade said.

The avengers appeared before Peter could answer.

"Holy..." Steve gasped at the sight of his formerly dead teammate. Peter tried to say something, but was cut off by Clint yelling.

"DUDE! HOW?!"

"This isn't possible. It's a trick!"

"He has scars on his torso. They match." Wade was still on top of Peter.

"It's him." Natasha confirmed.

Steve's eyes narrowed at Peter, "you better explain everything. And I mean everything. But not here, let's get back to the tower."

"No!" Peter yelled, making everyone jump. "Let me go!!"

"Not gonna happen, bug-man." Wade refused. "You have five seconds to explain yourself or else-"

"Or else what? What will you do, Wade? You won't do _jackshit_ to me." Peter hissed.

Wade bit his lip, knowing he was right. "Just tell me how you came back to life."

"I was never dead. I took a bunch of pills that made it look like I was dead. The getting my chest ripped apart wasn't part of the plan, but it added to the illusion." Peter didn't sound too bothered by the situation, but his eyes gave away the emotional pain he suffered.

Rage darkened Wade's expression, "part of the plan?! What plan?! The hell is going on?!"

"I can't tell you. Not right now. I'm sorry."

"Son, it's best that you don't keep secrets from us. Or else we will have no choice but to hand you over to SHIELD." Steve said.

"This is SHIELD's plan. Fury's, to be more specific. So by all means, please send me back."

"That bastard, making me think my spider was dead...I'm going to fucking strangle him!" Wade clenched his fists. He noticed Peter was squirming around again and allowed the arachnid to get to his feet. Peter tried to make a break for it, but Wade grabbed him by the wrists. "Oh no you don't. I just got you back, I'll be damned if I let you go. Don't you want to come home?"

"Of course I want to go home!" Peter screamed. He screwed his eyes shut, refusing to allow the tears to fall. "I didn't want any of this to happen!! I didn't want to put you all through that kind of pain!! I didn't want to give up my life with any of you!! But it was the only way!!" Wade's expression softened and he pulled the smaller man into his arms. Peter instantly hugged him back. "I'm so sorry this had to happen..." He hid his face in Wade's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Petey." Wade kissed the top of his head. "Am I going to get an explanation any time soon?"

Peter took a deep breath and pulled away from his partner, "maybe." He stiffened and put two fingers to his ear. "I know, I'm on my way." He spoke into the communicator. "Yes, they know. They want answers. Ugh. Fine." He donned his mask and then spoke to the Avengers, "I have to go. I'm sorry." Wade lunged at him, but Spider-man was too quick this time. He jumped into the air and used a web to launch himself onto the top tier of the fire escape. He vanished over the roof in a blink of an eye.

"Parker, you little shit." Wade cursed.

_______________

_**Six Months After Spider-man's "Death"** _

_Peter sat at a bus stop, a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. He fidgeted anxiously in his seat. He had been locked up in a Helicarrier for the past several months while his wounds healed. Saying that he had gotten restless was a bit of an understatement. A spider crawled up the lamp post next to him and begun to spin a web between the lamp post and the bench. Peter watched sadly, longing to be able to swing across the sky line on his own webs. But Spider-man was dead. Those days were over. At least, for now. He tensed when he felt the presence of someone sitting next to him._

_"Jesus, it sure is hot out today! Can't believe it's only April!" The man commented. Peter faced the man and nearly had a heart attack. Deadpool was sitting next to him._

_"S-sure is..." He quickly looked away._

_"Do you know when the next bus will be coming by?"_

_"Not a clue. Haven't been paying attention to the time." Peter pulled up the hood of his jacket. **Stop talking to me...please don't do this, Wade...**_

_"Hey...do I know you? You sound awfully familiar..." Deadpool scooted closer to him._

_"I don't think so. I've never seen you before in my life." Peter said quickly._

_"Huh. Well, I'm Deadpool. What's your name?"_

_Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Peter."_

_Deadpool visibly tensed._

_"Something wrong?" **Oh shit...now he knows. Real smooth, Parker.** Peter mentally groaned._

_"No...I used to be very close to someone named Peter, is all." Deadpool moved even closer, his eyes narrowing._

_"Oh, hey! Matt! Matt, how're the wife and kids doing?" Peter sprang to his feet and looped an arm around a random man walking past them. "Play along." He whispered too softly for Deadpool to hear._

_"Um...hey..." 'Matt' looked very uncomfortable but did as Peter asked. As soon as they were out of Deadpool's sight, Peter let go of the stranger and ran off down the street._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, next chapter will be much much longer.


	5. Explanations

"Well that happened..." Clint ran a hand through his hair. Natasha sat down next to him on the couch.

"I was suspicious when Peter was given a closed casket funeral...but I never expected this." She whispered.

Deadpool was currently lying face down on the carpet. Something that sounded like a strangled scream escaped his lips every few minutes. "He's been alive all this time..."

Tony stepped over the ex-mercenary on his way to join the team on the couches. "Fury is still ignoring all my calls and emails. We won't get any answers unless we speak to him in person."

"You really think Fury would give us answers?" Steve looked skeptical. "We don't even know where he is right now."

Tony frowned, "you got any better ideas, capsicle?"

"Yeah. We wait for Peter to show himself again. I have a feeling he's been with us this whole time. We just didn't notice because we weren't looking for him." Steve said. "That would explain why he was able to save you from that bomb on such short notice."

Deadpool rolled onto his back and took that chance to tell them about meeting Peter at the bus stop, last year. "...I was so sure my mind was fucking with me," he sat up when he finished.

"Further evidence to my theory," Steve nodded.

"If that's true, then how the hell did he get past Nat? She new it was him the moment she saw him today." Clint asked, looking over at the master assassin.

"He must have avoided me," she shrugged. "And we don't know for sure that he's been watching over us. He could have just been in the right place at the right time."

Deadpool left the room and returned a few minutes later with his swords and guns. "Welp. I'm off to catch a spider the old fashioned way."

"What exactly is the old fashion way?" Steve looked wary of the weapons.

"Fuck shit up. He always shows up when I start trouble."

"...Fine. Just please don't kill anyone..." The captain groaned, knowing he would regret his decision to allow Deadpool to run wild.

"I won't! Jesus tits! Have a little faith in me." Deadpool flipped him off before marching out the door.

Steve turned to Tony, "make sure he keeps his word."

"Of course. Jarvis, prepare my suit!"

* * *

  
"I know you're there, shit head!" Deadpool snapped. Iron Man landed on the rooftop next to him.

"I wasn't trying to hide. It's dark out now, when's the fucking up of the shit going to start?" The armored avenger crossed his arms.

"Soon. I'm waiting for the perfect moment." Deadpool's eyes where locked on a building across the street.

"Which is when?" Tony followed his gaze. The suit picked up a human heat signature climbing up the side of the building. "No way..." The heat signature stopped and seemed to look directly at them. It quickly started moving sideways across the wall, away from them. "He's getting away. Now is a good time to cause some problems!"

"On it!" Deadpool leapt off the side of the building. "Catch me, Spidey!!"

_THWIP_

Webbing hit him in the back almost instantly. He swung in a curved motion across the street and smacked into the side of an apartment complex. "Ow!"

"You had it coming to you, asshole." Spider-man muttered as he pulled Deadpool up to the ledge he crouched on.

"My hero!!" Deadpool flung his arms around the arachnid.

Spider-man groaned. "Please don't go throwing yourself off buildings every time you want to see me."

"I don't do it every time!" Deadpool protested. "This is the first time!"

"Dude. You pulled the same shit in order to ask me out."

"Hey, you said 'Yes', though!" He poked Spider-man in the forehead.

"Really starting to regret that." Spider-man huffed.

"You don't mean that."

Spider-man pretended to shove Deadpool off the ledge, causing him to yelp and cling to his partner.

"Rude." Deadpool stuck out his tongue, distorting his mask in the process.

"I'm taking you back to Tony." Spider-man looped an arm around Deadpool's waist and held out his wrist, about to shoot a web.

"Not yet." Deadpool covered the web shooter with his hand. "I know you won't tell me what's going on. But I want to stay with you a bit longer." He gently turned Spider-man's head, forcing him to look at Deadpool. "Please."

Spider-man was silent. Deadpool rolled up both their masks and kissed him on the lips. Spider-man closed his eyes and relaxed into his lover's embrace.

"Damn..." Deadpool breathed out when they broke apart. "I really missed that."

Spider-man nodded in agreement. "Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"You deserve to know the truth..." Spider-man took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

_**One Week Before Spider-man's "Death"** _

_Peter struggled to breath as he read the message on the holographic screen. An anonymous gang had kidnapped Tony and beaten him within an inch of his life, and had sent the avengers pictures to prove it. The gang was asking for a trade, Spider-man in exchange for Iron Man._

_"Those bastards!" Steve cursed, more pissed off than Peter could ever imagine seeing him._

_"What are we waiting for?" Peter looked over at his team. "They want a trade, so let's trade."_

_Deadpool took Peter's hand and squeezed it tightly, "I won't hand you over to those psychopaths."_

_"Iron Man is more important than Spider-man," Peter pointed out._

_Clint slapped him upside the head, "you are both equally important, both to this team and as our friends!"_

_"I think we should do it," Natasha said._

_"What the hell?!" Clint and Deadpool glared at her._

_"I agree with Nat," Steve didn't take his eyes off the monitor. "But we won't let Peter get hurt. We'll just use him as a distraction so we can break in and take them out."_

_"I think we should skip to the 'break in and take them out' part." Deadpool suggested._

_Steve shook his head, "no, this way, we ensure that Tony walks away in one piece."_

_"I'm cool with it." Peter shrugged._

_Deadpool sighed, "we know that, web head. But I don't want to risk you getting hurt."_

_"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."_

* * *

  
_Spider-man held his hands up as he slowly walked across the abandoned warehouse. The cold metal of a gun barrel jabbed him in the back, "walk faster, wall crawler." A gruff voice ordered. Spider-man did so._

_"S-spidey?" Tony Stark looked up from the chair he was chained to. Spider-man winced at the cuts and bruises that littered the avengers body. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and his nose was clearly broken. His arm was twisted in a way that made Spider-man feel sick. "You shouldn't be here!"_

_"I held up my part of the deal. Now let my friend go." Spider-man said when no one made a move to release Tony._

_"Do it." The man behind Spider-man instructed. Two other gang members hurried over and unlocked the chains. Tony had to be helped to his feet. Several people grabbed Spider-man and roughly pushed him into the chair. The chains tightened around his midsection._

_"No! What are you doing?! They'll kill you!" Tony was too weak to fight, and could do little but scream as he was dragged away._

_The communicator in Spider-man's ear crackled a few minutes later. "Aaaaand...Tony's out. We're moving in." Steve spoke._

_The gang members were gathered around a table of very dangerous objects, arguing over which instrument of torture to use first._

_The windows shattered, and the Avengers swarmed the room. Spider-man easily broke the chains and jumped into an offensive stance._

_It wasn't long before all hell broke loose._

* * *

_"I know you're there." Nick Fury didn't look up from his computer._

_Spider-man lowered himself from the ceiling on a web, "one day I'll be able to sneak up on you."_

_"It's good to have goals. Why are you here?"_

_"I need to disappear. For good."_

_Fury stopped typing and looked up at him, "does this have anything to do with what happened to Stark a few days ago?"_

_"Yes. The ones who kidnapped him are the same ones who have been after me this past month. Some got away and are trying to hunt me down. They hate my guts and will stop at nothing to rip them out of me. They were able to kidnap Tony Stark, hold their own in a fight against my team, and evade SHIELD. As long as I'm around, they pose a very real threat to the Avengers. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. I-"_

_Fury cut him off, "so you want to fake your death and lay low until we can bring these bastards to justice."_

_"Exactly."_

_"What does you team think about this?"_

_"Haven't asked them. But, I know they won't allow it."_

_"And you're sure about this?"_

_"Nope. But it's all I got."_

_Nick Fury stood and walked calmly over to the door. "Very well. Stop hanging upside down and follow me. There are a few details that'll need to be addressed if this shit is gonna work. How do you feel about fire?"_


	6. The Question

_**Day of Spider-man's "Death"** _

" _Think he'll like it?" Deadpool was carefully examining an engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with the words "I will love you forever and always" engraved on the inside._

_"You worry too much. I'm sure he'll love it." Clint put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "How are you going to ask him?"_

_"I was going to throw it in his face and run."_

_"Romantic. Really, though, what's the plan?"_

_"He's going on Patrol on Saturday. I'll meet up with him on a rooftop and ask then. Have the sunset in the background. That romantic enough?"_

_Clint smiled and nodded._

_"What is this talk of romance?" Thor asked, poking his head into Clint's room._

_"Wade's going to propose to Pete." The archer reported._

_"This is most wonderful news! I congratulate you and give you both my blessing!" Thor went over and clapped Deadpool on the back._

_"But what if he says no?" Deadpool looked down at the ring in his palm._

_Clint shook his head. "You two have been dating for what, four years? To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you yet. He'll say yes."_

_"But..."_

_"But nothing. We've talked about this for months. What happed to all your confidence?"_

_"I am with the Eye of Hawk. I cannot fathom Peter saying no to betrothal," Thor put in._

_Deadpool took a deep breath, "you're right."_

_"Master Stark has requested that everyone meet him on the launch pad immediately." Jarvis informed them. "Drop everything and hurry."_

_"Alright, he gonna tell us why?" Clint was already heading for the door._

_"Mr. Parker has been gravely injured." The AI reported._

_Deadpool had never run so fast in his life.  
_

* * *

_**Present** _

Deadpool relayed Spider-man's story to the team when he and Tony returned to the tower. "And now those same people are after Stark...any questions?"

"Where is Man of Spiders, now?" Thor asked.

"Right there." Tony pointed at the ceiling, where Spider-man was hanging upside down.

"Jesus!" Clint jumped and grabbed his chest.

"Welcome home, soldier," Steve waved.

Spider-man waved back, "good to be home." He slowly released more webbing until his head was level with those of his teammates. "I have a plan, and I'm going to need everyone's help."

* * *

"Spidey?" Deadpool whispered over the communicator.

"Present."

"When this is all over, I need to talk to you."

"Can you keep your relationship problems off the comms?" Clint groaned.

"Fucking make me, Junior Bird Man." Deadpool snapped. "Hey, Spidey, when are we gonna have 'yay, you're alive' sex?" He asked just to spite Clint.

"I am going to cut off your dick and web it to the ceiling." Spider-man threatened.

Deadpool giggled, "kinky."

" _Wilson_." Steve scolded. "For the love of god, focus on the mission!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on." Deadpool turned down the volume on his communicator. "I lost visual on Stark. Anyone else have him?"

"I see him. I also see our guy. Ready to go to work, boys?" Natasha answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone cares, but I just feel the need say that Peter is 28 at this point in the story. Random plot point.


	7. Attack

The man in black from Peter's photos was making his way through the crowd of people. Tony Stark was currently holding a party in the tower. Like usual, Stark was less than subtle about the event, being just one step shy from practically inviting the hitman.

"Didn't think he was stupid enough to actually show." Clint commented.

"And miss the perfect chance to take out Tony Stark? Of course he would show." Spider-man responded. He walked along the balcony, looking down at the party below.

"I have a clear shot. Just give the order, Cap." Clint announced.

"Wait for him to make a move." Captain America instructed.

The man in black spotted Tony and started moving towards him. He let a gun slip out of his sleeve into his palm.

Spider-man acted without hesitation, by jumping over the railing and letting a web carry him across the room. He landed in a defensive crouch not far from the man in black. Several gasps echoed around them.

"What's he doing? This wasn't part of the plan!" Clint gasped.

"Spidey does his own thing. Let him be." The Captain didn't sound at all concerned.

"It's Spider-man!"

"He's alive!"

"How can that be?!"

"You...are you really Spider-man?" The man clicked the safety off.

"The one and only."

The man whipped up the gun and fired a single bullet. Spider-man jumped to the side in order to avoid it. At the sound of gunfire, screams filled the room, and people scattered.

The man ran at Spider-man, taking every chance to shoot at him. The arachnid kicked off a table and aimed a kick at the man's head. He caught it and flung Spider-man through a window. "OOF!" The wind was knocked out of him when his back made contact with the launch pad.

The man in black jumped out the shattered window, planning to crush the avenger's head under his boots. Spider-man rolled out of the way just in time. He flipped over and kicked the man's feet out from under him.

Hawk Eye rushed to the window and shot arrow. The man in black caught it. "Shit..." Clint cursed. He readied another arrow, "c'mon, Spidey, give me an opening..."

Spider-man was flitting around his opponent, delivering blow after blow and using his webs to try and trap him. But the man was faster, blocking each move and dodging the webs.

"He's superhuman!" Natasha yelled when she saw the speed in which he moved.

"No shit!" Spider-man blocked a kick to the sternum.

In a flash, Deadpool was at his partner's side with both swords drawn. "Hey, you're the guy who was stalking my man. I'd like to have a word with you." He stepped between them and forced the man back. He fought back, but Deadpool showed no mercy.

"Watch out!" Spider-man warned, noticing how close to the edge they where. Their opponent noticed it too. He used his super speed to run around behind the ex-mercenary and body slam him.

Deadpool stumbled back and one of his feet slipped off the edge. He cried out helplessly as he plummeted several stories to the ground.

"WADE!!!"

_THWIP_

Webbing struck him in the chest, successfully stopping his fall. Looking up, he saw the arachnid leaning over the edge of the launchpad and holding onto the web for dear life.

"BEHIND YOU!!" Deadpool warned just as Spider-man's spider senses went off. He grunted when he received a harsh kick to the side. Before he knew what was happening, the man in black had forced him onto his back, with a gun shoved under his chin. Somehow, he had managed to keep one hand on the webbing holding Deadpool. The dangling avenger desperately grabbed at the web, trying to haul himself up. "SPIDEY!!" 

_BANG_


	8. Daily Bugle

The man in black collapsed on top of Spider-man, with a bullet hole through his skull.

Natasha stood a few feet away, gun still raised.

Spider-man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let his head fall back. "Thanks, Nat..."

"Anytime, Pete." Natasha pulled the corpse off him. Spider-man rolled over and finished pulling Deadpool back up to the launch pad.

Deadpool threw his arms around his partner. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I could say the same to you." Spider-man returned the hug.

"Everyone alright?" Captain America called, running across the launch pad with shield in hand.

"Everyone's fine, thanks to Nat." Spider-man smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"I called Fury. He has SHIELD agents on their way to collect the body." Tony reported as he walked calmly over to his team.

"Good." The Captain nodded.

* * *

Spider-man sailed through the air, enjoying the feeling of being able to swing freely. It had been almost a week since the man in black was taken out. The general public had accepted Spider-man's return, and everything was quickly going back to normal. Or as normal as things could get when you're a super human with spider blood.

Deadpool had wanted to meet Spider-man atop a certain building once he had finished his evening patrol. The setting of the sun signalled it was time, so the arachnid changed directions and headed to the building. He spotted his partner almost immediately. The man was pacing the rooftop.

"Hey, Wade. How's it hanging?" Spider-man greeted at he landed.

"Pretty good. Do you know what building this is?"

"The Daily Bugle?"

"Yes. But it's also the place I threw myself off of in order to ask you out," Deadpool reminded.

"Ah, yes. You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" Spider-man went over and held both of Deadpool's hands in his own. "We're together now, so I hope you aren't going to do it again just to ask me out to dinner."

"Actually, I have a different question for you." Wade removed his mask and motioned for Spider-man to do the same. Peter did so. Wade took a small, black box out of one of his pouches and dropped down on one knee.

Peter covered his mouth with one hand, stifling a gasp.

"Peter Parker..." He opened the ring box and presented the ring within. "I had a speech all planned out...but I'm so nervous I forgot it all...sooo...will you stay by my side? Forever?"

"Oh my god...yes!" Peter practically tackled his now fiancee, showering him with kisses. Wade laughed and returned his affection. Peter took off his glove so that Wade could slip the ring on. The two stayed atop the daily bugle the rest of the night, cuddling and chatting out their future together.


End file.
